De humana a erizo
by Dark-Angel-Amy
Summary: Una joven humana es atacada la noche de su cumple numero 21 y al despertar se entera de que la han convertido en una erizo y que la han llevado a un mundo que esta en una guerra apocaliptica. Necesito varios personajes y me gustaria saber si ustedes me prestarian sus OC para integrarlos a la historia :) Interesados dejenme un review con el nombre y especie de su OC!
1. Chapter 1

**Nuevo fic arriba! :D Disfruten**

* * *

**Capitulo I**

Un par de jovenes humanas platican en su telefono movil a mitad de la noche.

**-**Vaya realmente estas obsesionada con el.-comentaba con sorpresa mientras escuchaba a su amiga hablar.

-Ay y quien no lo estaria? Esta buenisimo. Lastima que no sea humano.-musito del otro lado de la linea con desamino.

-Y que no existe.- Recalco con una mueca de obviedad mientras se acomodaba en su cama y encendia su computadora portatil.

-Existe! Muchas persona lo han visto!-Exclamo molesta cruzada de brazos.

-Ya bueno lo que tu digas jajaja- Bromeo navegando por el internet.

-Si buscalo Cristal! E igual y quedaras prendada con el , pero ojo que es mio!- le motivo animada.

-Bien! Como se llamaba?-pregunto sin muchos animos.

-Shadow the hedgehog uuuf se me paran los pelos nada mas de nombrarlo !- chillo.

-Ok.-

Busco en internet y aunque fue algo dificil lo dijo nada. Solo quedo prendada con el al verlo aunque no se lo acepto a su amiga. Seria algo asi con zoofilia?

-Oye ese simbolo…- comenzo a hablar viendo con curiosidad una clase de medio espiral roja con puas.

Se alzo la camisa y efectivamente en su vientre tenia una marca de nacimiento parecida a esa.

-Oye Sofia y ese simbolo?-no pudo ocultar su curiosidad.

-Ah es lo que ayuda a identificar a un erizo muy poderoso. Por lo general este nace con ellos , pero a Shadow se lo puso su creador al no poder ser una marca de nacimiento ya que fue creado de otra formal a la "normal".-explico en tono aburrido.- Oye tengo que colgar necesito despertar temprano mañana! - Se despidio apresurada.

-Claro hablamos!-

Una semana mas tarde seria el cumpleaños numero 21 de Cristal. Sofia , su mejor amiga , la habia invitado a su casa en la noche para hacer una pequeña fiesta en su honor. No estaba muy animada esa noche y algo le decia que debia quedarse en casa.

Termino de prepararse y salio. Ella vivia en un condominio y para su mala suerte el estacionamiento quedaba a dos calles de alli. Asi que tenia que caminar para buscar su auto. Sentia la mirada de alguien en su espalda , pero no se iba a detener para saludar.

Llego a su auto , abrio con velocidad y se monto en el asiento del conductor cerrando la puerta y colocando los seguros. Suspiro y sonrio con el pensamiento de que estaba loca. Agarro las llaves para poner el carro en marcha pero alguien la halo hacia atrás y agarro del cuello mientras un segundo individuo tomaba lugar en la falda de esta.

Este alzo la blusa y busco aquella marca. Agarro un aparato de su bolsillo y lo pego a esta dandole un fuerte choque electrico. Cristal gritaba y forcejeaba sin éxito mientras varias lagrimas corrian junto con su maquillaje. NO entendia que pasaba ni el porque , pero tenia miedo.

El hombre frente a ella agarro cada lado de sus costillas y las apreto con intensiones de quebrarlas mientras el choque electrico continuaba haciendo efecto. Los huesos cedieron rapido y este bajo hasta las caderas para hacer lo mismo.

Sentia demasiado dolor y no entendia como era que no se habia desmayado del dolor , era una pesadilla.

-Pronto todo esto acabara linda.- Le susurro al oido burlon el que la retenia al asiento desde atrás.

Entonces algo paso. Una moto llego a gran velocidad impactando con el auto de Cristal. Los cristales volaron y el eco de tiros de un arma de fuego

Resonaron en el estacionamiento. Una bala en la cabeza del que la habia atacado por atrás y otra en el hombro del que la trataba de quebrar.

Cristal se arrastro escupiendo sangre y sintiendo un dolor terrible en todo su cuerpo mas la descarga que le quemaba el vientre.

Una silueta se acerco a ella alertandola y la observo por un segundo.

-Tu?- susurro sin fuerzas , para luego ceder ante la oscurridad y desmayarse.

-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Desperto deshorientada con una gran debilidad. Intento reconocer la habitacion en la que estaba , pero en su vida habia estado alli. Se sento en aquella cama agrarrandose el vientre y lentamente saco las piernas de la cama y see quedo en el borde.

-Que paso?- Susurro recordando todo lo ocurrido con aquellos dos hombres.

-Pero no puedes dejarla aquí! Corre peligro y este lugar no es seguro.- Discutia una voz femenina detrás de la puerta de la habitacion.

-Yo se lo que hago y nadie se atrevera a venir aquí.- Respondio una voz grave con molestia.

Asustada intento caminar para esconderse o salir por algun lado , pero sus piernas le fallaron y cayo en el frio suelo exclamando un grito de dolor.

-Que a sido eso?-Hablo entrando al cuarto aquella voz femenina.- Nena! Estas bien?- Corrio con preocupacion a revisar a Cristal.

-Asi que ya despertaste?- Hablo cruzado de brazos recargado del marco de la puerta un erizo negro de vetas y ojos rojos.

-Tu otra vez? Y tu quien eres?- hablo asustada arrastrandose lejos de la chica o mas bien de la murcielago blanco que intentaba ayudarla a parar.

-Esta bien. No te haremos daño linda. Soy Rouge the bat. - Se presento ofreciendole la mano.

Acepto con desconfianza y juntas se sentaron en el borde de la cama.

-Y tu como te llamas cielo?- interrogo con una sonrisa.

-So…y Cristal.- Se presento con una expresion de dolor.

-Bien Cristal sabes quienes eran los que te atacaron?-

-No.- respondio cabizbaja.

En ese momento Rouge se alejo de la cama con velocidad sorprendida. Shadow solo se acerco con velocidad a Cristal y la tomo de los hombros viendola con una mirada de pocos amigos.

-Detente!- Le ordeno frunciendo su ceño.

-Que? No estoy haciendo nada.- Hablo con temblor sin poder apartar la mirada.

Shadow observo la cama , el suelo , techo y paredes de la recamara y Cristal hizo lo mismo abriendo sus ojos como platos.

-He dicho que basta!- Exclamo apretando a Cristal y esta solo intento concentrarse y como a poco detuvo lo que estaba causando.

Sintio como el agarre de este desaparecio y miro a su alrededor notando el hielo por todos lados.

-Lo siento. No se ni como lo hize. Esto es tan confuso.- Se disculpo abrazandose a si misma sin ver a los presentes.

-Esta bien linda. No es tu culpa.- Hablo con una sonrisa.- Debo de marcharme a trabajar , pero nos veremos mas tarde.- Completo despidiendose y saliendo de alli.

-Debo estar soñando , no puede ser que este hablando con animales.- hablo casi inahudible , pero shadow la escucho.

-Deberias verte en el espejo.- le aconsejo con indiferencia.

-Que?

Confundida saco fuerzas para levantarse y se acerco a un gavetero con espejo que adornaba parte del cuarto. Vio su reflejo y no pudo evitar chillar y taparse la boca a ver su reflejo. Ya no era humana. Era una de ellos. Una erizo para ser exactos.

* * *

**QUe tal? Una idea algo loca que se me habia ocurrido hace tiempo. Imaginan que les pasara algo asi? :D hahahaah Seria muy interesante. Pero imagino que se preguntaran el porque paso eso y porque a ella? Bueno eso lo explicare segun vaya transcurriendo la historia. Espero tener alguien interesado! Dejen sus reviews si les gusta! Nos leeremos pronto!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aqui les traigo otro capitulo de esta loca historia :D**_

_**Espero que lo disfruten ;)**_

* * *

**Capitulo II**

-Que demonios me han hecho!- Gritaba histerica halandose los cachetes.-Soy una erizo! No. No . Estoy soñando eso es. Tanto hablar Sofia de ti me hizo tener pesadillas!- Corria de un lado a otro intentando calmarse.

-Si no te calmas me vere obligado a agarrarte.- Musito molesto con su ceño fruncido.

-Claro como a ti no te transformaron en un animal y te llevaron lejos de tu casa!- Exclamo cruzada de brazos con un puchero infantil.- Aunque tu eres un animal que mas da!- Se halo de las orejas y se dejo caer al suelo.

-Mucho mejor.- Suspiro con pesadez.

-Que es lo que quieren de mi Shadow?- susurro cabizbaja mientras se abrazaba a si misma.

-Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar.-respondio sin interes parado frente a esta.

-Y mientras tanto que?-cuestiono viendolo a los ojos con tristeza.

-Aprenderas a controlar eso.-Respondio cruzado de brazos señalandole con un gesto de cabeza el desastre que habia causado en su episodio de histeria.

El cuarto estaba lleno de espinas dy hielo; incrustadas en las paredes , muebles y cama. Observo apenada el lugar y camino para agarrar una y al sacarla esta desaparecio en su mano.

-Wow.- murmuro incredula.

Recogio todas y cada una de las espinas y recogio su desorden. Shadow ya habia dejado la habitacion hace un rato. Observo por la ventana tragando saliva. Eso no era ningun lugar que ella conociera y no habia humanos alli. A la lejania de podia apreciar un gran boicot con policias intentando calmarlos. Mas a la distancia era un completo caos.

-Ya no estas en la Tierra niña.- comento una voz grave a sus espaldas llamando su atension.

-Mobius cierto?- cuestiono dudosa con una mueca en sus labios al verlo sobre su hombro. Shadow solo asintio.- Porque me ayudaste?- pregunto alfin volteandose y caminando para quedar justo frente a este y verlo a los ojos.

-Si eres de importancia para ellos entonces lo eres para mi.- respondio cortante sin apartarle la mirada.

-Entonces tu no me ayudaste…- susurro con desilusión.

-tu seguridad no es mi problema , pero si mi enemigo te quiere entonces yo te mantendre bajo mi poder.- Hablo amenazante viendola con su ceño completamente fruncido.

-Y que haras conmigo?-pregunto con temor sin poder mantenerle la mirada.

-Ya lo veras.- completo saliendo de la recamara para cerrar la puerta tras de si.

-Com que se les escapo?- cuestiono molesto el lider de GUN golpeando su escritorio.- Esta era su unica oportunidad de atraparla imbeciles! Ahora tiene poder y sera casi imposible.- continuo con frustracion frotandose ambos lados de su cabeza.

-Pero señor Shadow acabo con nuestros hombres!-intento escusarse.

-Mmm Asi que ese erizo fue quien saboteo todo?- hablo para si mismo rascandose la barbilla.

-Si mi se…- no pudo completar su frase al recibir un impacto de bala en la cabeza y caer muerto al suelo.

-El peor error que podian cometer era perderla! Pero que Shadow se la llevara?- Estaba que explotaba de la furia.

-Llamen a mi mejor soldado ahora!- Comando con ira para que los ultimos dos soldados salieran despavoridos de la oficina.

-Me mando a llamar?- hablo una voz masculina entrando a la oficina.

-Si! Tu iras y me traeras a la erizo de inmediato. Cueste lo que cueste.- Dio la orden ya mas sereno , sentado sobre su silla.- Use los soldados que sean necesarios.

-Asi sera.- completo con voz fria mientras cerraba los puños con fuerza.

-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Shadow se mantenia en la sala de su departamento recostado de su sofa mientras meditaba con sus ojos cerrados. No sabia bien que era lo que haria con esa chica , pero estaba muy seguro que debia llevarla a otro lugar y rapido. Rouge le habia dicho de unas instalaciones que Eggman habia abandonado hace poco y que le podrian ser utiles en cualquier momento.

Sonrio de medio lado al escuchar a las afueras a una gran cantidad de soldados rodear su edificio. Se puso depie y rapido entro al cuarto en donde se mantenia durmiendo Cristal. Se acerco a esta y la halo con violencia para que de pusiera depie.

-Oye!- Exclamo resaltada dandole una mirada asesina por la accion de este.

-Es hora de irnos.- agrego para tomarla de la cintura y pagarla a el lo mas posible.

-Que haces?- grito resaltada con un leve sonroje colocando sus manos en el pecho de este.

-Ahhh!- Exclamo soltandola con una mueca de dolor y cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

-Que paso?- cuestiono algo preocupada viendo como del brazo derecho de este comenzaba a emanar sangre.-Ay lo siento , lo siento!- Se disculpo arrodillada frente a este.

-Maldicion!- Grito molesto agarrandola del brazo rapidamente.-Control caos!

La puerta de la recamara volo en pedazos , pero quien entro se topo con la mala suerte de que ya se habian ido.

-Tsk.-Rio con amargura saliendo de alli.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Ambos erizos llegaron a las instalaciones abandonadas de Eggman , no era un lugar muy acogedor , pero nadie pensaria en buscarlos alli por el momento.

Entraron a una sala blanca grande en la habia dos camillas , unos gabinetes cientificos y control panel con una enorme ventana de cristal reforzado. Al otro lado de la ventana habia una especie de campo cerrado con arboles y varios tipos de plantas. Shadow oprimio un boton y del suelo del campo salio un enorme dragon buscando una presa.

-Perfecto.- Hablo con una media sonrisa viendo el lugar.

-No iras a meterme alli adentro verdad?- Hablo con temor viendo , con los ojos completamente abiertos y horrorizados , al dragon.

-Tienes que aprender a desarrollar tu poder , controlarlo y saber si tienes algun otro.- respondio con indiferencia viendola sobre su hombro.

-Pero me pueden matar!- Le reprocho viendolo con enfado y temor.

-Yo no dejare que te maten.- Agrego astiado de su actitud rodando sus ojos.

Iba a preguntar porque lo haria , pero temia que no le gustase la respuesta asi que se mantuvo en silencio. Shadow preparo todo el lugar para estar un buen tiempo alli sin salir. Llevo suficiente comida , agua y materiales ingienicos y basicos para sobrevivir.

-Ten.- dijo arrojandole un conjunto de ropa a esta.

-Que es esto?- Cuestiono viendola con una ceja alzada.

-Es su uniforme. Pontelo y ya no hagas mas preguntas.- Comando con molestia dandole la espalda para ir al panel y taclear un par de botones.

Se coloco el uniforme de mala gana y se fue a la puerta del campo de entrenamiento en donde Shadow la esperaba. Al llegar arqueo una ceja al verla. Aquel conjunto de cuero negro ajustado realmente le quedaba perfecto. Resaltaba su figura al maximo y eso le agrado. La ropa de humana que anteriormente habia tenido consigo no le permitia apreciar bien lo que tenia enfrente. Cristal no se dio cuenta de la mirada fija de este al estar distraida con su entorno.

-Bien. Que tengo que hacer?- Pregunto sin animos prestandole antension alfin y notando que este le quito la mirada al instante.- Huh?

-Utiliza tus espinas para darle a los blancos.-Explico con su semblante serio.

-Y como se supone que hare eso?- Cuestiono con ambas manos en su cadera viendolo sin entender.

-Solo concentrate.- respondio cansado sacando su esmeralda y desapareciendo.

-Maldicion!

Cristal fue poco a poco aprendiendo a manejar sus habilidades y debia aceptar que gracias a la tecnica de Shadow estaba haciendolo mas facilmente y natural. Podia lanzar sus espinas con gran presicion , correr a la velocidad del sonido , Lanzar hielo de sus manos e incluso masas que congelarian a su objetivo , creaba estructuras con el mismo elemento y cada vez aparecian cosas nuevas.

-Ya estoy aburrida de estar aquí encerrada! Que tal si salimos?- sugirio animada viendo a Shadow con ojos rogadores.

-No.-

-Ahhh vamos! Ya puedo defenderme bien y …-continuaba hablando muy animada caminando detrás de este.

-Cristal!- Exclamo desesperado agarrandola de sus hombros y viendola a sus ojos.

Los ojos de esta se humedecieron y una mueca de tristeza de marco en su boca. Se sentia prisionera aunque el ya la trataba mejor que antes e incluso lo consideraba un amigo. No entendia su afan de mantenerse ocultos. Suspiro y asintio con la cabeza para luego sentir como el agarre de esse te relajaba y la soltaba.

-Lo siento.- Dejo caer una lagrima y se fue a recostar en su cama.

Shadow suspiro. No le gustaba ser duro con ella. Pero debia de protegerla a toda costa. Si ella caia en manos de los GUN seria no solo terrible para ella sino tambien para el resto de los demas. Decidio salir a tomar aire fresco y pensar mejor las cosas.

Regreso mas calmado , pero noto que Cristal ya no se encontraba en la cama. Recorrio el area hasta llegar a la ventana. Al asomarse vio como Cristal volaba sobre el dragon con entusiasmo. Una media sonrisa de formo en sus labios.

Bajo y la llamo. Esta con algo de molestia bajo del dragon y fue con este.

-Te propongo un trato.- Pronuncio al ver a esta llegar frente a el.

-De que se trata?- cuestiono curiosa.

-Podremos salir de la base si me ganas una pelea.- Ofrecio viendola a los ojos.

-Una pelea?- Lo penso por un momento rascandose detrás de la oreja.- Hecho!- Acepto animada con una gran sonrisa.- Cuando sera?- Pregunto animada.

-Ahora.- respondio poniendose en posicion de combate viendola fijamente.

-oye espera! Y cuales son las reglas?- Cuestiono apresurada sintiendose intimidada por este.

-No hay reglas.- completo lanzandose al ataque de esta.

Cristal lo esquivo con éxito , pero Shadow desaparecio de su vista. Pudo hubicarlo con rapides con su olfato. Estaba sobre la rama de un arbol viendola con una media sonrisa. Cristal se lanzo sobre el pero este desaparecio y reapacerio detrás de esta dandole una patada para que esta cayera al suelo.

-Ahhh!- Exclamo un grito de dolor a sentir el duro suelo.

Shadow salto sobre esta con intensiones de golpearla , pero Cristal detuvo su puño antes de que impactara con su cara.

-Muy lento.- Bufo con una sonrisa.

-Jumph.-

Lo empujo para que se alejara a unos metros de ella y corrio velozmente hacia el lanzandole varias espinas dy hielo. Este volvio a desaparecer y aparecio frente a Cristal obligandola a chocar con el y ambos cayeron. Shadow la inmobilizo con sus piernas y agarro sus manos para rodar y quedar sobre ella.

-Oye!- Exclamo sobresaltada y con su respiracion agitada.

Forcegeo como pudo pero el agarre de Shadow le lastimaba las muñecas y la debilitaba en sus caderas. Shadow volvio a sonreir y la miro de arriba hacia abajo apreciando la piel transpirada de esta y su respiracion y pulso agitados.

Cristal dejo de luchar al ver la mirada curiosa de este sobre ella. Este solto una de sus manos y la unio con la otra colocandolas sobre su cabeza. Su corazon se acelero al maximo y con delicadeza acaricio con su mano libre el cuello de Cristal y la deslizo con tal suavidad que esta se estremesio y cerro los ojos como por acto de inercia. Acaricio el centro de su pecho hasta que llego al principio de la division de su tan pronunciado busto y se detuvo.

Cuando sintio que habia parado de acariciarla salio de su trance y reacciono soltandose y tirandolo al suelo y viendolo a los ojos. Shadow no reacciono y solo la vio con curiosidad. Queria saber que haria ahora. Cristal sin mirarlo a los ojos se acerco a su oreja y la lamio , sonrio y luego susurro.

-Perdiste.- Se paro rapidamente y dio un salto de alegria. Shadow solo se puso en pie y la atrajo a el de la misma manera que la vez anterior en la que resulto lesionado. Cristal solo sonrio y coloco con sutileza sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-Control caos.- Pronuncio para que ambos desaparecieran de alli volviendo al departamento de Shadow.

* * *

**Que tal? Huy Shadow pervetido hahahaha Bueno gracias a los que me dejaron reviews comenti un errorsito al no explicar que lo que necesitaria de OC son chicas , pero ya lo aclare! Gracias a Dark13 y a Dirh C por ofrecerme sus OC pronto los veran en la historia ^_^**

**Y ya sin mas blah blah blah me despido! Nos leeremos pronto :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hola! Aqui vengo con una nueva actualizacion de : De humana a erizo! Se que me demore un poco , pero prometo que actualizare mas constantemente :)_**

_**Aun me hace falta almenos un OC asi que si lo desean pueden participar dejando un review!**_

* * *

**Capitulo III**

-Que hacemos aquí?- pregunto desanimada viendo su entorno.

-Ya no hay motivos para que nos quedemos en la base.- Hablo sin interes caminando a la cocina.

-Cuando dijiste que saldriamos no esperaba que fuera esto.- espeto con molestia dejandose caer pesadamente al sofa.

-Saldremos.- Aclaro cerrando su refrigerador , notando que estaba vacio. Lo que significaba que Rouge no habiha vuelto.

-Genial! Vamonos!- Exclamo levantandose de un salto y recobrando su alegria accion por la cual Shadow solo sonrio a medio lado con su ceño medio fruncido.

Salieron a un area alejada de la ciudad. Un campo enorme y florido en el cual Cristal podria correr y saltar como le placiera mientras Shadow solo la observaria a la distancia sobre la copa de un arbol. El sol estaba en su punto; ni muy caliente ni muy oscuro. El rocio brillaba sobre la grama y los tulipanes de colores y uno que otro roedor jugueteaba por alli.

-Que tal si te unes a mi?- Sorprendio a Shadow apareciendo colgada boca abajo de una rama de el arbol donde este descansaba.

-No.- Respondio medio molesto con un pequeño gruñido con sus brazos cruzados.

-Aww vamos malhumorado animate un poco y dizfruta de lo que te rodea.- Le animo bajando de la rama y sentandose con las piernas colgando de la rama de Shadow.

-Asi que quieres que disfrute lo que me rodea?- Le recalco con una sonrisa picara caminando amenazante a su direccion.

-Si.- Respondio sin verlo al estar distraida con un par de ardillas que peleaban por una almendra de aquel arbol.

-Estas completamente segura?-Susurro detrás de esta posicionado a su espalda con la boca cerca de su oreja.

Cristal se sobresalto a escucharlo tan cerca , pero se quedo quieta. Le gustaba esos acercamientos que el estaba dando ultimamente y la hacian sentir mas viva que nunca. No era un secreto que le gustaba , pero no se sentia segura de demostrarlo. Sonrio.

-Ay acaso tienes que pedirme permiso?- Disimulo con inosencia.

-No.- Shadow se aparto y bajo del arbol con elegancia. Observo a su alrededor y la miro sobre su ombro.

Cristal sonrio con dulsura y bajo del arbol al igual que el. Ambos se vieron a los ojos y se perdieron en el otro. Luego de esto Cristal volvio a correr y a saltar , pero ahora alrededor de Shadow quien no podia evitar reir por sus ocurrencias. Pronto esta se canso y se dejo caer sobre el pasto observando el cielo en su mayor esplendor. Shadow se acosto a su lado y disfruto de la vista junto a ella y de una amena conversacion a punto de perder la nocion del tiempo y perder el sol y el cielo azul que ahora era intercambiado por una luna y un azul turqueza estrellado.

-Creo que es hora de irnos.- Le llamo la atension no muy convencido volteandose de lado sobre su costado para verla perdida en sus pensamientos observando el cielo.

-Supongo.- Suspiro melancolica y con mirada triste volteandose al igual que el.

Cristal le ofrecio su mano para que la tomara y este entendio tomandola con firmeza. Desaparecieron de alli y volvieron a la casa de este. Comieron una pizza de queso y tocineta que Shadow ordeno y se sentaron a ver peliculas. No paso mucho hasta que esta se quedo dormida por el agotador dia que tuvo y se acomodo mas cerca de Shadow agarrando su brazo y recosto su cabeza de su hombro.

Shadow no dijo nada aunque al principio se puso tenso por su acto tan repentino. Penso quitarla de alli y marcharse , pero no pudo. Era como si quisiera que estuviera alli y ala vez no. Nunca se sintio tan patetico como ahora.

A la mañana siguiente Cristal abrio sus ojos con molestia gracias a los rayos de luz que se colaban por las ventanas. Suspiro y se acurruco pensando que estaba en una cama cuando el calor del cuerpo de Shadow la alerto de su presencia y en cierto modo no pudo evitar sonreir.

Ambos se habian quedado dormidos juntos y abrazados. Era tan agradable que no queria que acabara y solo se le quedo viendo en espera de que despertara.

-Si continuas mirandome asi no me hago respondable de tu muerte.- Bromeo en tono serio entreabriendo sus ojos.

-jajaj no seas tonto sabes que no es tan facil.- Le siguio el juego alejandose de este con una radiante sonrisa acomodando un mechon de pelo que le tapaba la vista.

Shadow se levanto y le mostro el lugar para que estuviese bien hubicada. La dejo para que fuese a lavarse los dientes y la cara y se marcho a prepararse una taza de café.

"Que demonios pasa conmigo?" Se preguntaba recordando la noche anterior.

Cristal paso a su lado y le dijo que haria el desayuno. Este solo asintio sin verla y se marcho al baño despues de apagar la cafetera. Desayunaron en silencio mientras ambos se mantenia sumergidos en sus pensamientos.

-Tengo que salir un rato. No te metas en problemas quieres?- Anuncio con una mirada acusadora parandose del comedor.

-Yo nunca me meto en problemas.- Chillo con sus brazos cruzados.

Shadow solo arqueo una ceja y se volteo para irse a su recamara buscando su chaqueta y arma. Registro que todo estuviese en orden y tomo las llaves de su moto para salir.

-Oye…- comenzo a hablar obligandolo a detenerse.- Puedo salir un rato?- Pregunto con timidez jugando con sus dedos.

Shadow lo penso unos segundos. No queria que saliera por temor a que algo le pasara , pero no podia tenerla encerrada depor vida. Igual y si algo malo iba a pasar pasaria donde fuera. Suspiro levemente y asintio no muy seguro saliendo por fin y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-Si!- Exclamo alegre dando un salto y un breve aplauso.

Acomodo los trastes luego de limpiarlos y salio con gran emocion. Corrio a la velocidad del sonido sintiendose libre alfin. Disfrazo su estela roja por una azul para que pensaran que era Sonic y asi no llamaria demasiado la atension. Pero pronto se sintio perseguida.

-Vaya si que eres veloz!- Exclamo divertido un erizo azul tomando lugar un poco mas atrás de ella.

-Sonic?- Le nombro confundida frenando en seco. Por suerte no habia nadie alli.

-Asi que sabes quien soy?- Sonrio evitando demostrar su fatiga.- Podre saber quien eres tu?- Inquirio galante con una gran sonrisa.

-Cri…Cristal.- Sonrio nerviosa ante la actitud de este.

-Y de donde vienes?- Cuestiono con curiosidad en el mismo tono.

-He yo…- Dudosa se rasco detrás de la oreja.

-Esta bien no tienes que decirmelo.- Comprendio algo desilusionado.

-Que te hace pensar que no soy de aquí?- Le siguio el interrogatorio viendolo con una media sonrisa.

-Tengo muchas razones.- comenzo a hablar animado.- Pero una de las mas notorias es que nadie ademas de Shadow y yo corre a esa velocidad.- Respondio con obviedad.

-Cierto.- Hizo una mueca con su boca.- Y otra?

-Recordaria haber visto a la erizo mas hermosa de este planeta.- Se acerco con picardia y algo sonrojado volviendo a sonreir.

-Oh…gracias.-Se sonrojo de igual manera apartandole la mirada.

-No hay de que apuesto que te lo dicen todo el tiempo.- Le dio un guiño de ojo.

-Enrealidad no. Eres el primero.-Admitio sintiendose algo desilucionada por aquel hecho.

Shadow los vio platicar a la distancia y cerro sus puños con fuerza como por acto de inercia. Se acerco a estos y pudo escuchar como Sonic le coqueteaba descaradamente y ella lo aceptaba. Su sangre hirvio ante aquel pensamiento y solo queria partirle la cara al maldito Faker.

-Cristal!- La nombro con ira contenida viendo a Sonic con una mirada asesina.

-Sh…Shadow?- lo llamo con un hilo de voz al ver la actitud de este.

-Nos vamos.-Le ordeno con frialdad sin verla a la cara.

-Pero…- se quejo con tristeza buscando sus ojos.

-Oye Shadow que te ocurre solo charlabamos.- Hablo alfin Sonic en un intento de defenderla.

-Sera mejor que no te metas , Faker!- Le advirtio escupiendo sus palabras.

Sonic le comenzo a responder pero ya era tarde. Shadow se habia llevado a Cristal con un control caos.

"Nos volveremos a ver Cris." Sonrio ante sus pensamientos y corrio continuando su camino.

-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Shadow la solto en la sala y se fue a su habitacion cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Cristal estaba mas confundida que nunca y penso que lo mejor era esperar a que se calmara para hablar con el. Estuvo toda la tarde esperando que saliera , pero no paso.

Penso que lo mejor seria que preparara la cena y asi se distraia un poco.

-Shadow?- toco la puerta con temor.- Prepare la cena. Si quieres no me dirijas la palabra , pero come algo.- Ofrecio con esperanza sin saber que hacer.

La puerta se abrio y este salio directo al comedor sin mirarla. Ambos cenaron en silencio y el ambiente estaba tenso. Cristal lo miraba a ratos esperando alguna reaccion , pero nada. Termino rapido de comer y de levanto con sus orejas gachas para dejar su plato en el fregadero y luego se sento en el sofa.

-Que hize ahora?- murmuro soltando un gran suspiro de frustracion.

-Tu? Nada.- La sorprendio sentandose a la par de ella sin verla.

-Entonces?- Lo vio alfin con ojos de preocupacion.

-Es ese faker al que no soporto!- Respondio entredientes apretando el mueble.

-Sonic? Que hizo?- Procedio imaginandose ya lo que pasaba.

Shadow se quedo callado. No sabia como responderle sin que se lo tomara a mal o que pensara lo peor de el.

-Mejor dime que sentiste.- lo saco de sus pensamientos colocando una mano sobre la de este que apretaba el mueble.

-Ira. Odio. Molestia. Dolor?- Respondio confundido relajando su agarre viendola a los ojos.

-Todo eso porque estaba hablando conmigo?- comento dandole una media sonrisa.

Shadow solo asintio sintiendose mas calmado. Cristal solto su mano y se sento defrente a el con su rostro rosando el de el. Lo observo con curiosidad y este hizo lo mismo. Sonrio y se acerco mas y mas hasta que logro rozar sus labios con los suyos.

El se tenso al sentir sus frios y delicados labios hacer contacto con los de el. Cerro sus ojos y con una de sus manos la agarro y la acerco a el por completo. Sonrio en medio del beso y abrio su boca para explorar la de esta quien se estremecia al sentir como aquel beso se tornaba mas intenso y apasionado agarrando sus puas y apretandolas para acercarlo a ella. En su interior habia una lucha de emociones , su corazon agitado y su respiracion entrecortada la hacia desear cada vez mas. Ninguno queria parar , pero paso.

Abrieron sus ojos y se vieron fijamente. Se alejaron un poco y recobraron el aliento.

-Yo…- intento hablar al notar su extraña reaccion.

-No digas nada.- Le pidio parandose y volviendo a su cuarto.

Que se supone que fue eso? Ambos se preguntaban sin tener respuesta. Cristal lloro en silencio abrazada a si misma en el sofa toda la noche. "Porque le correspondio para hacer eso?" Shadow no pudo dormir en toda la noche sintiendose en cierto modo culpable.

A la mañana siguiente salio con sigilo dejando una nota en la puerta para explicar su ausencia. Cristal lo escucho salir pero no dijo nada y solo se digno en leer la nota.

" Estare ausente por varios dias. No te metas en lios."

-Vaya forma de huirle a tus problemas.- suspiro rompiendo aque papel en pedazos.

Y esos dias se convirtieron en semanas. Cristal no supo nada de el en todo ese largo periodo. Cansada y con su corazon hecho pedazos decidio que era tiempo de irse y continuar su vida sola. No se llevo nada ni dejo nota alguna. Bajo por el escensor y saliendo se topo con Rouge.

-Hola linda! Como estas?- Saludo la joven murcielago con una sonrisa.

-Bien y tu?- Disimulo con una sonrisa forzada.

-De maravilla! Y Shadow?- Le pregunto con el mismo humor y esta solo pudo negar.- Oh.

-Salio hace unas semanas y no se nada de el.- Respondio intentando sonar lo mas desinteresada posible y se despidio.

_**Y asi termina! A donde ira Cristal ahora? Que hara Shadow cuando se entere? :O**_

_**hahaahah sigan leyendo y lo descubriran! Cuidesen y no olviden dejar sus reviews! Besos :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Cuarto capitulo arriba :D**

**Les agradesco a todos los que me han ofrecido sus OC. Ya estan todos los que usare ^_^ Aqui apareceran dos de los OC**

**Asi que los dejo para que averiguen quienes son!**

* * *

**Capitulo IV**

**Dos años mas tarde**

Una gran tormenta amenazaba con arrazar con todo Mobius. Truenos retumbaron y rayos caian sin parar causando fuegos a gran escala que no duraban mucho , pero si causaban un gran daño.

-Shadow!- Le llamo Sonic al encontrarlo en la copa de un pino.

-Que quieres faker?- Cuestiono con molestia sin verlo. Ambos tenian que gritar gracias al clima.

-Ayudame a evacuar el area!- Pidio tapando sus ojos para que no le cayera lluvia adentro al alzar la vista para ver a Shadow.

-No.- Nego desinteresado bajando del arbol y dandole la espalda para irse.

-Hay niños alli!- Le reprocho obligandolo a detenerse.

Shadow suspiro y viendolo sobre su hombro asintio para voltearse y alcanzarlo.

-Gracias Shadow.- Agradecio con una sonrisa sincera para luego ambos correr al interior del bosque.

El comunicador de Sonic sono y este sin poder evitarlo sonrio antes de contestar. Shadow solo rodo los ojos y lo espero cruzado de brazos observando a su alrededor.

-Hey! Todo en orden?- Saludo divertido.

-No Sonic necesito que alguien me ayude a sacar al imbecil de Scourge de aquí!- Respondio astiada.

-Otra vez te esta molestando?- Cerro sus puños molesto y con su ceño fruncido.

-Solo ven.- Corto la llamada.

-Oye Shadow tenemos que hacer una parada rapida en el manantial del este.- Explico rascandose la cabeza.

-Jumph espero que no me hagas perder el tiempo faker!- Le advirtio con cara de pocos amigos.

Sonic solo sonrio nervioso y ambos corrieron a gran velocidad llegando en cuestion de minutos.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Ya largate escoria!- Escucharon los gritos de la chica.

-Solo si vienes conmigo hermosa.- Respondio guiñandole un ojo.

Aqua una joven pegasus de pelaje turqueza y cabellos plateados discutia con un erizo verde muy parecido a Sonic.

-Scourge!- Exclamo molesto parandose frente al erizo verde de manera retante.

-Ah vamos Sonic dejanos algo a los pobres.- Bufo molesto viendolo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Ella no es comida! Y mas vale que te largues!- Amenazo en posicion de pelea viendolo a los ojos.

-Y tu y cuantos mas me sacaran de aquí?- Le reto devolviendole la mirada.

-Tsk!- Una risa a su espalda lo sobresalto provocando que se alejara del que la causo.

-Sh…Shadow?- Hablo incredulo cambiando su mirada a el erizo negro y luego a Sonic.- Tu tambien defenderas a esa perr…

Scourge volo varios metros hasta que se estrello con un arbol. Una maldicion resono y Shadow y Sonic veian a su atacante con la boca abierta.

-Uuuuugr! Me enferma! Perra sera su …- Suspiro al ver que se estaba saliendo de control y le sonrio a los presentes.

-Mejor?- Pregunto Sonic con un tono nervioso.

-Si mucho.- Sonrio secandose un poco de la lluvia que le caia en la cara.- Hola Shadow.- Lo saludo sin verlo.

-Jumph pense que te habias mudado de planeta.- Se cruzo de brazos viendola con molestia.

-Pensaste? Ahora entiendo porque se esta cayendo el cielo.- Lo provoco burlonamente.

-Oh bueno ya esta bien chicos!- Intento separarlos Sonic al ver que Shadow hechaba chispas de sus orejas.

-Sonic estas ahí?- Tails hablo desde el comunicador de Sonic.

-Que ocurre amigo?-Respondio sin quitarles la vista de encima.

-Una cabaña cerca del manantial se esta quemando y parece que tiene gente adentro.- Respondio preocupado.

-Tranquilo , vamos para alla.- Corto comunicación y todos asintieron para correr a ayudar a los demas.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A la distancia una joven coneja gritaba con desesperacion a su casa en llamas. Su hija menor estaba adentro atrapada y el fuego estaba por consumir todo.

-Vanilla.- escucho su nombre a sus espaldas viendo llegar a tres jovenes.

-Sonic ayudame! Mi pobre Cream esta adentro!- Rogaba entre lagrimas.

-Tranquila ir…-

-Yo la buscare.- Hablo firme Aqua.

-Pero…-

-Sabes que soy la mejor cualificada. Quedate con ella.- Le calmo con voz firme desapareciendo entre las llamas de la estructura.

-No espera…- Sonic detuvo a Shadow quien se disponia a seguir a la pegasus.

-No podra sola por mas poderes de agua y luz que tenga.- Le recalco viendolo fijo a los ojos.

-Te sorprenderias.- Sonrio abrazando a Vainilla. Shadow solo mantuvo su vista por donde habia entrado la chica.

Pasaron los minutos , de pronto la casa de derrumbo. Vanilla chillo imaginando lo peor , pero luego Aqua aparecio entre el humo con Cream en brazos y se la entrego a su madre.

-Cream!- Corrio para tomas a su pequeña.

-Estara bien.- Le calmo con una sonrisa para luego caminar a unirse con los chicos.

-Listo. Yo ya cumpli aquí asi que no…- Se despedia caminando para atrás cuando sintio una roca en el medio y se tropezo.

Cerro sus ojos esperando el golpe que afortunadamente no llego. Pero porque? Abrio sus ojos con temor cuando se topo con aquellos ojos carmesi que en cierto modo la miraban intrigados.

-Sueltame!- Se solto de su agarre con cierto temor y molestia.

-Jumph , denada.- bufo cruzado de brazos volviendo a reunirse con Sonic.

-Sera mejor que nos dividamos. Ya perdimos mucho tiempo y aparte recorreremos mas terreno.- aconsejo aun con aquella cara de intriga sin poderlo evitar.

-Claro! Pero oye estas bien?- Cuestiono al notar la rara actitud del presente.

-Siempre Aqua es tan fria?- Pregunto confundido viendola alejarse.

-Siempre lo ha sido contigo jajaja.- Bromeo pero al sentir la mirada asesina de Shadow trago saliva y sonrio nervioso.

-Hablo de su piel imbecil.- Aclaro entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Oh! Nunca la he tocado jeje pero supondo que si , recuerda lo de su cosa con el agua.- Respondio intentando disimular su nerviosismo mientras se rascaba detrás de su oreja.

Shadow solo asintio no muy convencido retomando su actitud fria de siempre y corrio en direccion contraria.

-Uff estuvo cerca.- susurro soltando un gran suspiro.

La lluvia paro luego de varias horas. Los fuegos fueron controlados y Sonic fue a ayudar a los heridos en el hospital que estaba que explotaba con tanto desastre. Al llegar se encontro con Tails que ayudaba a su amiga cosmo.

-Hey Sonic! Como les fue?- Pregunto animado.

-Todo excelente!- Confirmo alzando su pulgar y guiñandole un ojo.- Y Cosmo esta bien?- Inquirio viendo como los paramedicos de la llevaban.

-Ella dice que si pero yo estoy algo preocupado. Le cayo un arbol encima y apenas y recobro el conocimiento.-suspiro con tristeza agachando su cabeza.

-Estara bien ya veras.- Le animo con una de sus sonrisas despreocupadas.

-Si… Oye y como le hiciste para que Shadow tambien ayudara a los heridos?- Intento cambiar el tema para calmarse.

-Eh?- Lo vio con cara de " enserio?".

-Si esta mas alfrente.- Intento no reir haciendole una seña con su cabeza en direccion al erizo negro.

Y alli estaba. Caminaba de aquí para alla ayudando a todos los que llegaban. Y esto mas que raro , le parecio sospechoso a Sonic.

-Que te fumaste?- Bromeo intentando parecer serio a espaldas de este.

-Que quieres faker?- Cuestiono con molestia viendolo sobre su hombro.

-Pues…-

Sonic no pudo responder al llegar la oficial y llamarle la atension a ambos. La erizo amarilla se quito los lentes y los vio de forma desaprovatoria. Sonic y Shadow se miraron y luego la vieron si entender el porque les llamaba la atension.

-Rahe que …que sorpresa.- Hablo con nerviosismo en erizo azul.

-Espero que no armen ningun pleito niños. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.- Les advirtio.

-No tranquila no estamos aquí para pelear.- Sonrio nervioso.

-Eso espero. Pero antes necesito hablar contigo.- Agrego viendo a Sonic a los ojos.

-Claro.- Acepto dudoso.

Rahe camino para pasar por entremedio de los erizos pero cambio de idea a medio camino y se fue por el otro lado de Sonic. Sonic la siguio suspirando con alivio. Shadow fruncio su ceño ante esto y una brisa fria recorrio su cuerpo causandole un leve escalofrio. Ignoro el suceso y salio de alli.

"Descubrire que te tramas , Faker."

* * *

**Y Asi termina! Porfavor antes de querer matarme por las personalidades de los OC les pido que esperen a que termine con ellas xD **

**Gracias denuevo por prestarme sus OC mis queridos lectores ! :D Pronto volvere a actualizar asi que dejen sus reviews si les gusto! ( si no no sean tan duros xD) Que tramara Sonic? Lo descubrira SHadow? DOnde demonios esta Cristal?JAajajaja nos veremos en el proximo capitulo. **

**Chaooo! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Siguiente capitulo arriba :D**

**Espero que lo disfruten :3**

* * *

**Capitulo V**

Al dia siguiente , gracias a las fuertes lluvias , una de las zonas del bosque estaba casi inundada. Habia charcos profundos por todos lados y varios arboles caidos. Un par de jovenes cuando llegaron se vieron con una gran sonrisa y saltaron al primer charco que encontraron y salpicaron por todo el lugar. Muchos mas curiosos entraron y se les unieron utilizando los arboles como toboganes y trampolines. Era un parque acuatico natural. La voz no trado en correrse y casi todos fueron al lugar.

-Entonces que quieres que haga?- Suspiro un erizo azul masajeandose la frente.

-Quiero que me apoyes un poco mas.- Respondia con cansancio una joven pegasus turquesa.

-Se va a dar cuenta! Ayer me hizo una pregunta sobre ti y eso quiere decir que sospecha.- Explico viendola con preocupacion viendola a los ojos.

- Si lo hace yo misma hablo con el. Deacuerdo?- Propuso con una sonrisa.

Sonic asintio y le dio un calido abrazo que duro unos pocos segundos. Ambos volvieron a sonreir .

-Lindo traje de baño!- Le solto un cumplido alzando su pulgar y guiñandole un ojo.

-Gracias.- Respondio con un leve sonrojo y una mirada timida.

Enrealidad no le habia tomado mucha atension a lo que se iba a poner. Tomo lo primero que vio y se lo puso. Se detuvo y recordo cuando se vio en el espejo antes de salir. Era un bikini de dos piezas color negro con detalles plateados en la parte del busto y en la pieza de abajo tenia un par de cadenas del mismo color. Debia de aceptar que le quedaba a la perfeccion marcando muy bien su figura.

Aqua se despidio para disfrutar un rato el lugar y corrio extendiendo sus alas y dando un salto con doble giro cayendo de cabeza al agua. Pero cierta erizo rosada la miraba desde la distancia hechando humo.

-Desde cuando esa pelada se lleva tan bien con mi Soniku?- Le preguntaba a su amiga Cream que la veia con temor.

-A…Amy. El Sr. Sonic tiene muchas amistades. Ta…Talvez no sea nada.- Tartamudeo intentando calmar a su amiga.

-Jumph! Nadie tiene permitido de abrazarlo y menos de esa forma tan descarada.- Comenzo a caminar en direccion de Aqua , quien habia salido del agua y se mantenia sentada en un tronco secando sus alas con gracia.

-Pero…- Comenzo a hablar pero cayo al verse sola.- Sonic fue el que la abrazo.- Completo su frase y luego comprendio que era mejor que su amiga no la escuchara.

Amy se paro a pensar un segundo en lo que estaba por hacer. Sabia muy bien que Aqua era muy poderosa y que si la enfrentaba tendria todas las de perder. Suspiro. " No vale la pena…" Penso para dar la vuelta e irse , pero vio en direccion a Sonic y vio que saludaba con galarnura a la chica. Cerro sus puños y volvio a caminar hasta llegar alfrente de Aqua.

-Hola Rose!- Saludo con una sonrisa dejando su alas.

-Que demonios te traer con MI SONIKU?- Le reclamo haciendo enfasis en la ultima frase mientras se mantenia con sus brazos cruzados.

-Eh?- La vio con confusion.

-No te hagas! Los vi muy acaramelados hace un rato! Y los he visto haciendose ojitos!- Le grito con ira sintiendo como sus ojos se cristalizaban.

-Primero que nada me bajas la voz y cambia el tonito en el que me estas hablando. Y segundo bajale a tu melodrama de novia sufrida. Tu ni eres novia de Sonic ni lo seras si continuas con tu inmadures y ataques de celos obsesivos. Y tercero a mi no me interesa Sonic nada mas que como amigo.- Se paro con imponencia abriendo sus alas y acercandose a Amy que cada vez se veia mas chiquita.- En vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo conmigo y haciendo una escena en medio de toda esta gente deberias de ponerte las pilas y madurar un poco que lo que haces es alejarlo.- Le aconsejo viendola con molestia y dando por concluida su discusion se volteo para darle la espalda.

Amy se quedo en silencio viendo como esta se marchaba. Miro a todos lados y todos la observaban con desaprobacion y luego se volteaban y continuaban divertiendose. Vio a Sonic y este la miro con decepcion y se volvio a platicar con Shadow que acababa de llegar. No pudo contener mas las lagrimas y salio corriendo de alli tapandose la cara.

-Que haces aquí Shadow?- Cuestionaba divertido.- Vienes a ver a las chicas en tanga?- Le codeo y luego se hecho a reir a lo que Shadow solo rodo sus ojos.

-No es de tu incumbencia Faker.- Respondio borde luego de poner sus ojos en blanco.

- Que genio!- Exclamo exasperado cruzado de brazos.

Shadow ignoro su comentario y lo dejo hablando solo. Parecia que buscaba algo o mas bien a alguien. Sonic lo vio desaparecer entre la multitud rascandose la parte de atrás de la cabeza. " No se que demonios le ve Cristal a ese amargado." Penso encogido de hombros para correr y lanzarse en un clavado.

Aqua dio un par de vueltas lejos del gentio hasta que logro calmarse un poco. Llego a la salida del bosque que daba a una gran llanura y se recosto del ultimo arbol que la rodeaba.

"Quien se cree que es?" - Pensaba de brazos cruzados.

Sumida en sus pensamientos no noto la presencia de alguien mas hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Suspiro con pesadez y rodo sus ojos con un : "aquí vamos denuevo."

-Que hace mi hermoso corcel tan sola por estos lares?- Una voz masculina en tono seductor le hablo a sus espaldas , pero no por eso volteo a verlo.

-Al grano que no estoy para aguantarte.- gruño para verlo alfin y arquear una ceja en señal de confusion.

-Te gustan?- hablo divertido un erizo plateado de ojos ambar al ver la impresión de esta.

-Que demonios haces con las esmeraldas del caos?- Le cuestiono dando un par de pasos para entrar dentro del circulo de esmeraldas que lo rodeaban flotando con gracia.

-Las necesito querida. Pero a eso no es a lo que he venido.- Explico borrando aquella sonrisa de su rostro y volviendose mas serio.- Como podras ver me hace falta una y tu me ayudaras a encontrarla.- Le sugirio en tono de comando con una sonrisa distorcionada.

-Tsk! Me crees idiota o eres idiota?- Rio con sarcasmo viendolo a los ojos.- No respondas que ya se lo idiota que puedes ser.- Se burlo de este.

-Sabes quien la tiene cierto?- Ignoro su comentario tomando la esmeralda amarilla y contemplandola.

-Todo el mundo sabe quien posee la esmeralda roja.- hablo con obviedad.

-Entonces te niegas porque le temes?- Le insito soltando la esmeralda y cortando la distancia entre ellos.

-Me niego porque quiero. Ademas , que ganaria?- Escapo de Silver dando un salto y cayendo a sus espaldas.

-Te dejare en paz luego si es lo que deseas.- Ofrecio viendola por sobre su hombro.

-Mmm tentador.- Se rasco la barbilla queriendo parecer pensativa.- Entonces me desharia de ti y tendria a Shadow en tu lugar.- Le brindo una falsa sonrisa y sabiendo que el no cederia le respondio.- Lo pensare.- Dio por concluida la conversacion dandose vuelta para irse.

Silver no muy contento de la respuesta creo un campo de fuerza para detenerla y levito hasta quedar detrás de su espalda. Aqua nego con la cabeza y ilumino sus alas al tiempo que estas de extendian por completo y destruian la barrera como si fuese un papel. El erizo plateado tuvo que taparse los ojos por el destello y cuando logro mirar vio los ojos de ella frente a los suyos viendolo con mirada asesina.

-No vuelvas a intentar forzarme a nada.- Advirtio con voz de ultratumba y su mirada sombria.- Sabes perfectamente que tus poderes telequineticos no tienen oportunidad contra los mios de luz. Asi que mas te vale y no lo intentes denuevo o la proxima cosa que veras extallar sera tu cabeza.- Intensifico su amenaza con sus puños cerrados.

-Es…Esperare tu respuesta que…querida.- Tartamudeo notablemente y una gota de sudor bajo por su frente.

-Perfecto.- Concluyo para ver como este asentia y se marchaba de su vista.

Un rato despues se habia calmado y estaba tranquilamente recostada sobre un pequeño jardin de tulipanes en la llanura. Tenia sus ojos cerrados y sus brazos de servian de almohada a su cabeza. Pero un aroma familiar , que llevaba rato detectando , no la dejaba estar en completa paz. Pero pronto el dueño de aquel olor hizo acto de presencia.

-Que quieres?- Pregunto sin abrir sus ojos manteniendose en aquella relajada pose.

-Espero que no se te ocurra aceptar lo que te ofrecio Silver.- Le advirtio en tono grave.

-Ese es mi problema. O tienes miedo de que acepte y lo cumpla?- Le reto abriendo sus ojos y encontrandose que aquellos color carmin de su acompañante.

-Jumph! Te estare vigilando niña.- Aclaro para sacar su esmeralda roja e invocar un control caos.

-Lo que me faltaba.- Susurro al aire sentandose y viendo al horizonte.

Su mirada dura se transformo en una de total tristeza y melancolia. Sus ojos cristalinos anunciaban que las lagrimas correrian si no se calmaba. Pero no podia. Ya era demasiado para ella. Tantas cosas por fingir y tanto que callar. Estaba atrapada y no sabia cuanto mas aguantaria. Extrañaba como era todo antes y lo feliz que fue. Pero no podia desmoronarse ahora. Debia continuar con lo que se propuso y lo haria aunque eso significara su muerte.

* * *

**Que le pasara a Aqua? Que planea Silver? Dejara Amy de ser tan obsesivamente celosa? jajajaja Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Se que no es largo , pero espero que el proximo si lo sea. Para los que esperan la aparicion de sus OC no se apuren que tendran varias oportunidades de salir :3 Muchas gracias otra vez a todos los que me han dejado sus reviews y me han leido! Proximamente sabremos que paso con Cristal :D y por ultimo pero no menos importante! Ma~ana actualizare mi fic Full moon asi que pasen y leanlo a ver como esta xD okkkkk ya di mucha lata! Chao!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Nueva actualizacion :D Espero que la disfruten no sin antes dedicarle unas palabras al review de anonimo :)**_

_**Querido anonimo: **_

_**Muchas gracias por leer mi historia y dejar tu review. Te agradeceria que si deseas ofender a alguien con tu lenguaje tan particular ( #%# S) Pongas tu nombre y no actues como un cobarde o rata de intension no fue ofender al personaje de Sega conocido como Amy Rose. Es mi historia y yo decido que hacer con ella y que papel darle a cada cual. Y sinceramente el papel otorgado a la erizo fue muy parecido al que le han dado en la serie. Solo fue una escena y si mi personaje es utilizado para hacerla no me importaria en absoluto ya que soy madura y tengo sentido de humor, porque como lo he dicho no es nada malo. Por ultimo yo no obligo a nadie a que lea mis historias y jamas a sido mi intension molestar a mis lectores. Si vez algo que no te gusta no leas y punto , no hay necesidad de ofender ( ni que hubiera hablado de alguien de tu familia.) Pero bueno en este mundo hay de todo un poco y uno siempre se topara con personas desagradables y con cerebro de mime.**_

_**Sinceramente: Estefania ( escritora)**_

_**Bueno ya me sali algo del tema xD lamento esto pero bueno necesitaba desahogarme. Ahora si disfruten ;)**_

* * *

_**Capitulo VI**_

-Necesito acabar con esto ya! Ese maldito erizo plateado va a empeorar la maldita guerra! El tarado de Shadow no me esta ayudando mucho! Tengo que volver y ya dejaran de buscarme y no me utilizaran como bomba nuclear o algo peor …Ahhhhh!- Se halaba de los pelos corriendo de un lado a otro mientras Sonic la observaba.

-Oye relajate. Esta guerra no es tuya , de siempre ha habido luchas por obtener el poder absoluto de todo . Es solo que se ha salido algo de control pero no es tu culma.- Repetia a su amiga y suspiraba con pesadez.

-No es que sea mi culpa. Es solo que si no me voy y logran atraparme sera el fin y quedara en mi conciencia por el resto de mi vida.- Se dejo caer sobre la dura arena de aquella playa y cruzo sus piernas.

-Escuchame…- Se sento frente a esta obligandola a verlo.-… Se que no es facil pero necesitas poner en orden tus pensamientos y ya luego ver que haras y volver no es una opcion.- Le regaño viendola con el ceño fruncido.

Lo vio a los ojos y le sonrio. Sabia que tenia razon y que si no se calmaba todo seria peor. Ya poco a poco tendria que arreglar todo aquel embrollo y aunque le doliera en el alma no podia regresar.

* * *

Shadow regreso a su departamento al recibir un mensaje urgente de la chica vampiro. Tomo un trago y se sento en la sala a esperarla cambiando por completo su rostro rudo y frio por uno preocupado y melancolico. "Donde estaras metida?"

-Hola cariño!- Saludo al entrar la joven albina.

-Espero que sea verdaderamente importante Rouge.- Le advirtio retomando su actitud caracteristica de el y se acerco a esta.

-Si que lo es. Logre infiltrarme en la base de los mentecatos que nos quieren destruir.- Explico con cierta emocion.- Los escuche hablar de una herramienta para capturar a Cristal.- Continuo sacando una caja metalica de su bolso.

-De que se trata?- Cuestiono intentando no parecer muy interesado.

-Son unos aros parecidos a los tuyos. Ayudan a retener el poder de quien los lleva puestos.- Le ofrecio la caja.

Shadow la tomo con cierta desconfianza y la abrio para ver un par de aros dorados resplandecer. Cerro la caja , se la devolvio a su amiga y camino a la salida.

-No los usaras?- Cuestiono confundida.

-No.-Nego sin verla detenido frente a la puerta.

-Porque no?-

-Algun mal efecto deben de tener y no tengo intenciones de lastimarla ademas nose ni donde esta entonces mejor olvidalo.- Corto la conversacion y salio de alli.

Rouge se encogio de hombros y dejo la caja sobre la mesa por si su amigo se arrepentia y salio de alli apagando todas las luces. Pero de la oscuridad una silueta canina oscura salio , tomo aquella caja y asi como aparecio se fue.

* * *

Shadow recorrio la ciudad por milesima vez sin encontrar rastros de su objetivo. Termino en un barranco cerca de una playa y vio como Sonic conversaba con aquella pegazo nuevamente. Desde cuando aquellos dos eran tan amigos? La curiosidad fue mas fuerte que el y decidio acercarse a ambos.

-Gracias Son eres un gran amigo.- Lo abrazo con cariño al sentirse mas tranquila.

-No me agradezcas. Yo soy contigo asi porque te lo haz ganado.- Se solto de su abrazo sonriendole desinteredadamente.- Ahora quiero que respires profundamente y me digas cual es tu nombre.- Inquirio serio al pararse y ofrecerle su mano.

-jajaja no seas tonto.- Rio tomando su mano y parandose frente a el quedando ambos mirando al mar.

-No es broma. Vamos dime quien eres.- Le animo viendola a los ojos.

-Cristal the hedgehog.- Respondio en un tono suave e inseguro.

-No , no , no , no! Dilo firme y segura! Eres la forma de vida suprema! Dilo!- Alzo la voz haciendola sonreir.

-Cristal the hedgehog!- Grito con ganas sintiendose completamente liberada.

Una rafaga de viento los abrazo y Cristal abrio sus ojos como platos y se tenso por completo.

-Cristal?- Una voz grave y confundida sono a sus espaldas.

Sonic la vio sintiendose culpable y Cristal solo suspiro para voltearse. Shadow la vio desde sus pies hasta que se topo con sus ojos vidriosos.

-Shad yo…- intento hablan con tristeza en su voz.

-Como?- La vio con cierto reproche esperando una explicacion.

-Puedo cambiar de forma y especie.- Explico con su voz entrecortada.

-Asi que estos dos malditos años que llevo buscandote preocupado y pensando que te habian hecho algo , estuviste ocultandote con esta rata?- Su voz se torno ruda y su mirada se endurecio.

- A quien le dijiste rata?- Se altero Sonic

-No eres quien de reprocharme cuando tu fuiste el que me orillo a hacerlo!-Exclamo dejando sus lagrimas caer mientras volvia a su verdadera forma.

-Y…

Un disparo resono y los hizo callar. El trio vio en todas direcciones buscando al responsable , pero no encontraron a nadie.

-Ahhhh!- Un grito de dolor alerto a ambos erizos.

-Cristal!- La nombro preocupado Sonic mientras corria junto a Shadow frente a esta que se encontraba en el suelo tirada.

-Que tienes?- Cuestiono Shadow a ver que no reaccionaba.

Cristal se paro con aparente debilidad y al perder el balance cayo en brazos de Shadow. Shadow la detuvo firme frente a el y noto como raramente su piel estaba caliente y sudaba. La recorrio buscando alguna herida y al llegar a sus brazos y ver sus muñecas solto una maldicion al ver de que se trataba. Aquellos aros dorados ahora posaban en estas y Cristal no se notaba en buen estado.

-Bang tsk!- Aquella silueta nuevamente aparecio a la lejania con un arma en brazos. Sonreia viendo la escena que habia causado y volvio a desaparecer del panorama.

* * *

**_Ahi lo tienen :D jajaaja Lamento mucho si me he demorado :( Me mude de pais y realmente es un cambio dificil. Tal vez demore un poco mas en actualizar pero no me olvidare de ustedes :) Tambien lamento lo corto u.u Gracias por sus reviews y por los que me siguen tan fielmente se los agradezco :') Un nuevo OC aparecera en el proximo capitulo! Y bueno espero nos leamos pronto! Dejen sus reviews para saber que piensan ( sin ofenderme) u.u Se les quiere! CHao!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Si ya se tarde muuuchoo y la verdad lo siento. No los aburrire con mis problemas personales pero si les advierto que necesito algo de paciencia para sacar tiempo y actualizar. Les advierto que este capitulo es corto y lo siento u.u **

**Y ya que esperaron tanto ignoren la intro de esta escritora y continuen con su lectura xD**

* * *

**Capitulo VII**

Luego de una larga caminata discutiendo a donde llevarian a Cristal decidieron ir al taller de Tails. Al llegar el zorrito algo preocupado les pidio que la colocaran en una mesa para revisarla.

-No tiene ninguna herida y sus signos vitales parecen estar bien aunque le esta comenzando una fiebre y se ve debil.- Diagnostico apuntando unas cosas en su tableta.- Y estas…- toco las argollas pensativo.- Parece que estan suprimiendo sus poderes.

-Puedes quitarlas?- Cuestiono Sonic preocupado.

-Lo siento solo pueden quitarse de un manual. Parece que las controlan desde la base militar.- explico viendo el monitor de su computadora.

-Entonces hay que ir alli.- Propuso Sonic , pero se dio cuenta de que Shadow ya se disponia a salir.

-Hey!- Exclamo corriendo en direccion de este.- A donde crees que vas sin mi?- Sonrio con desinteres siguiendole el paso.

-Esperen! Tienen que llevarla con ustedes!- Grito Tails.

-Que?- gritaron ambos al unisono.

-Solo podran desactivarlas si estan cerca del alcanse del aparato.- Explico algo preocupado.

Shadow y Sonic se observaron por un largo rato hasta que Sonic tomo a Cristal en brazos y ambos salieron de alli.

-0000000000000000000000000000000000-

Todos conocian aquella base y por razones obvias nadie se acercaba.

Era un gran edificio algo desgastado por el tiempo. Tenia enredaderas en sus paredes y el lugar siempre estaba humedo. Los guardias permanecian alrededor de todo el edificio imposibilitando cualquier entrada de intrusos. Pero eso no los detendria.

-Ahh!- Exclamo intentando no hace mucho ruido.

-Cierra el pico faker!- Le regaño entredientes.

-Es…Cris…esta muy caliente.- Susurro con una mueca de dolor tratando de sostenerla con cierta dificultad.

-No aguantas nada.- agrego arrebatandosela de los brazos con delicadeza notando que tenia razon. Cristal estaba hirviendo y su cuerpo transpiraba demasiado.

Observaron y memorizaron las movidas de cada soldado e hicieron un plan para entrar. Poco a poco fueron evadiendo los guardias hasta que lograron entrar a una especie de torre de control.

-Debe de haber algo por aquí.- murmuraba Shadow rebuscando en los alrededores.

-Como lo encontraremos si no sabemos que es?- Cuestiono temeroso el erizo azul.

Shadow solo rodo sus ojos en señal de cansancio e ignoro su comentario. Largo rato estuvieron hasta encontrar una habitacion secreta justo a lado de la salida. Sin pensarlo ambos entraron dejando la puerta cerrarse tras de ellos.

-Todo este tiempo Aqua en realidad era Cristal?- Dejo salir su curiosidad por un momento sin ver a su acompañante.

-Sip! Y Rahe y otras mas.- Confeso sin interes encogiendose de hombros.

-Porque?- Fruncio su ceño sin comprender.

-Porque no queria que ni tu ni nadie la reconociera. Sabe bien que esta guerra fue comenzada gracias a la obsesion de Silver con encontrarla y aniquilarla porque es la unica que puede detenerlo y sabe que no parara hasta acabar con ella.-Se detuvo para explicarle con cierta molestia.-Esta buscando la forma de acabar con el sin MOLESTIAS.- Completo viendolo con prepotencia.

-No entiendo que tiene eso que ver conmigo.- Dejo destacar su tono arrogante a notar la actitud de Sonic.

-La besaste y luego desapareciste! Queria olvidarse de su atraccion hacia ti antes de que se convirtiera en algo mas porque sabia que no seria correspondida! - Alzo su voz y se posiciono frente a este viendolo con reproche y coraje.

-No s…

-Interrumpo su disputa caballeros?- Una tercera voz masculida resono en medio de la oscuridad alertandolos.

-Silver…-le nombraron por lo bajo para ponerse espalda contra espalda y esperar su ataque.

* * *

**Superhiperextramega corto xD Pero igual y espero que lo haigan disfrutado. Prometo que el proximo capitulo sera mucho mas extenso y les tengo noticias trrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr( redoble) el proximo capitulo es el final :DDDDDDDD Asi que esten pendientes y dejenme saber que es lo que opinan de esto. Para los que se preguntan : Silver vilano? Pues pronto obtendran la explicacion del porque se volvio maligno muajaajajaj ok no .-.**

**Ademas de que a su querida escritora le gusta cambiar un poco y salir de la monotonia! Y bien! Muchas gracias por leerme y dejarme sus comentarios! Se les quiere! Besos! :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aqui ando devuelta!. Y ya me voy! XD**

* * *

**Capitulo VIII**

Silver creo una fuerte onda que hizo volar a ambos erizos. Shadow rodo para evitar que Cristal saliera malherida al chocar contra la pared de metal. Sonic fue dirigido a una capsula que lo atrapo y envio a otra zona de la base dejando solo a los que Silver necesitaba.

Cristal reacciono ante el dolor al caer al suelo y vio con dificultad como el erizo plateado daba pasos en su hubicacion. Chillo al tratar de moverse y sin evitarlo escupio gran cantidad de sangre.

-Oh querida debiste aceptar mi propuesta cuando te la propuse.- Lamento falsamente colocando una mano sobre su frente haciendolo parecer mas dramatico esta solo lo vio con confusion.- Te preguntaras como sabia que eras tu mjujuju… Ese peculiar frio que siempre emanas de tu piel es algo dificil de ignorar.- Explico lanzando a Shadow a la pared de nueva cuenta y sostenientolo inmobil contra ellla.

-Su..eltalo.- Ordeno con dificultad logrando pararse.

-No lo creo.- Sonrio viendola sobre su hombro.

-Tu batalla es conmigo! Matame ahora que me tienes indefenza..- dio varios pasos tambaleante.- …Porque a mi no se me toma por sorpresa dos veces en la vida.-Completo su frase con ira lanzando una enorme bola de fuego contra Silver sorprendiendolo.

-Como?-musito entredientes parandose del suelo.

-Lamento no poder contestar a esa pregunta.- replico con falsa desilusion.

Silver sonrio y la atrajo a el paralizada. Viendola de cerca pudo apreciar como el cuerpo de la chica se encontraba ligeramente en llamas y su piel poco a poco se quemaba.

-No sientes nada ,cierto?- Interrogo rodeandola con una mirada de intriga e irritacion.

Cristal sonrio de forma macabra y nego con la cabeza viendolo a los ojos. Silver se dio cuenta de que estaba empeorando su situacion y saco un aparato de sus espinas y oprimio un boton.

-No es posible…ahhh!- Arrojo el control con ira y lo destruyo.

Los aros de Cristal se abrieron y cayeron de sus manos , pero nada cambio. Continuaba envuelta en llamas. Shadow observaba la escena con intriga luego de reconocer que no podria librarse.

-Que haras ahora Silver?- Cuestiono triunfante viendolo retante.

-Lo que hago siempre que fallo…- Creo una especie de portal en una de las paredes de metal.

-Que haras?- Pregunto con temor en su voz.

-Te enviare a otra dimension…querida.- Respondio deslizandola hacia el portal.

-No!- Exclamo Shadow con ira safandose de Silver.

-Pero que…-

El semblante molesto de el plateado cambio a uno de terror a ver a Shadow parado a sus espaldas viendolo de manera asesina. Sus ojos eran completamente negros y un aura purpura lo rodeaba.

-Sueltala.- Resono aquella voz grave y sombria.

-Si das un paso mas ella estara adentro.- Amenazo sintiendose acorralado.

-Te matare de todas formas.- Sonrio a medio lado dando varios pasos.

-Shadow espera!

Todo ocurrio en cuestion de segundos. Silver la lanzo al portal y esse te cerro de inmediato. Silver sonrio y justo cuando Shadow lo iba a atacar desaparecio y todo a su alrededor quedo en un blanco segador.

"Hasta que no recuerdes cuando sea preciso. Estaras atrapado en un circulo enloquecedor. Elije cual sera el final decisivo mjujujujum."

Una estrepitosa explosion fue lo ultimo que escucho. Luego se vio a si mismo escondido detrás de unos arbustos espiando a unos agentes. Shadow sintio la urgencia de seguirlos hasta que llegaron a un estacionamiento.

Un rato despues escucho los quejidos de alguien dentro de un carro se subio a su moto y a gran velocidad llego y se deshizo de los hombres anteriores que habia espiado y fue cuando la vio.

-Tu?

**Fin?**

* * *

**Hola! Como estuvo ese final? Lo entendieron? xD Bien ahora que lo escribi lo veo y pienso "porque demonios no puse esto en el capitulo anterior?" Pero bueno lo hecho hecho esta xD Y Bien esto sera algo a votacion! Los que deseen que haiga una secuela dejenme un review! A los que les gusto dejenme un review! A los que no... y asi sucesivamente xD Wow alfin logro terminar otro de mis fics jaajajaja No olviden pasar por mi profile y ver si les interesa uno de mis fics actuales! Acepto sugerencias asi que espero con ansias saber de ustedes! Se les quiere 3**


End file.
